


Captain America Ficlet Dump~

by Buckysexual (poedaaaayumeron)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Bucky, Cuddles, Fantasizing, Hickeys, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexting, Sexy Dancing, Voyeurism, i only write bottom!Bucky, idek how to tag this, ish, wet white t-shirt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poedaaaayumeron/pseuds/Buckysexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is where I'm putting the Starbucks ficlets I write on my tumblr. Chapters vary in rating, though their are explicit chapters. Each chapter has the rating in the chapter title and any warnings in the notes of each one. These are all ficlets and not connected to each other.</p><p>Chapter One: RATED T (stucky, wet t-shirt)<br/>Chapter Two: RATED T (stucky, hickeys)<br/>Chapter Three: RATED T-M (stucky, sexting)<br/>Chapter Four: RATED E (stucky, hickeys+sex, bottom!Bucky)<br/>Chapter Five: RATED T (stucky, hurt/comfort)<br/>Chapter Six: RATED M-E (stucky, masturbation+fantasizing,accidental voyeurism)<br/>Chapter Seven: RATED T (stucky, bucky gets a haircut)<br/>Chapter Eight: RATED E (stucky, bucky is steve's bottom bitch since day one)<br/>Chapter Nine: RATED M-E (stucky, lap dance, mutual masturbation kinda, and oral sex)<br/>Chapter Ten: RATED E (stucky, bucky is loud in bed and steve loves it)<br/>Chapter Eleven: RATED E (stucky, inappropriate patriotism jokes)<br/>Chapter Twelve: RATED G (stucky, cuddles)<br/>Chapter Thirteen: RATED E (stucky, rough sex)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: STUCKY, RATED T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this first ficlet was a character of a ship to be drenched whilst wearing white. I chose Bucky. This happens post-Winter Soldier, once he's mostly Bucky and less...Winter Soldier. Ish.

Rogers could hear the downpour outside, the din of the heavy rain pounding on his bedroom window. Though it would usually soothe him to sleep, and was quite comforting, Steve couldn’t help but stare unblinkingly up at the ceiling of his bedroom.

Then he heard the sound of the window in the living room slide open and the quiet sound of a booted foot hit the floorboards. Listening closely, a touch of a smile crossed his face. He knew exactly who was lurking in his apartment by the sound of his weight across the hardwood. Steve slipped out of his bed and padded out into the hall, switching on a light once he reached the common area.

"I gave you a key for a reason, Buck," he said matter-of-factly, crossing his arms and pinning the dripping-wet brunet with a pointed look.

Bucky was soaked to the bone, hair plastered to his mildly-guilty face and clothes clinging to his frame like a second skin. He seemed to have already shucked a jacket that laid in a soggy lump by the window he snuck in through, and stood their before Steve in his water-heavy jeans, and a transparent white t-shirt. The blond couldn’t help his wandering gaze as it traveled down Bucky’s chest, and he very nearly blushed at the way his eyes lingered on the brunet’s peaked nipples. Licking his lips quickly, Steve’s gaze flickered upwards, steadfastedly ignoring the rivulets of rainwater that snaked their way down the metal of his friend’s left arm.

Bucky of course, had a twinge of smugness to his face and lifted his hand—the real one—to his hair to shake some of the water out of the drenched mop. “Do you actually mind?”

"Well you did track mud through my living room, which you wouldn’t have if you used the front door," Steve said, stepping close to the other man, a smile beginning to split his face at the steadily returning affection between them, as few and far between these moments could be.

The man was doing better in the months since Steve found him after the events in DC, his memories coming back to him slowly and gradually, though each batch that did return had Bucky disappearing for days at a time while he processed new information. He had most of them back from what Steve could tell, though there were a few things that hadn’t been mentioned yet, though he wasn’t sure if Bucky even  _would_. Their past…intimacies were just that, in the past and from a somewhat simpler time before they almost had to kill each other.

There was a moment of sheepishness that passed over Bucky’s face before he shrugged, and Steve’s eyes were drawn to the flex of his friend’s shoulders through his transparent shirt, and of course his attention drifted further southward to Bucky’s abdomen where the wet material rode up and stuck above the waistband of his denims. The heaviness of them dragged the garment low on his hips and exposed far too much of his body to be accidental.

"It’ll clean up pretty easily, don’t worry about it," Steve muttered distractedly before dragging his attention back up to Bucky’s face. By now the shaggy ex-assassin was smirking lightly, his eyes a bit guarded, but otherwise he was amused. Somewhat awkwardly, Steve cleared his throat and stepped aside so that Bucky could go down the hall to his own room. "Well, I’ll leave you to getting changed into something dry then."

Bucky closed the space between them, his features focused as he kept their eyes locked until they were barely an inch apart. “You could help me with that if you wanted,” he said softly, but still firmly. His words were testing something, an invitation and a confession all in one.

"Do you…?" Steve trailed off before he could finish the question, swallowing thickly when Bucky lifted a damp, cold, flesh hand to rest on his shoulder before sliding upward so that his palm cupped the side of his neck. The metal hand came to rest lightly on the blond’s hip before he was dragged forward against a drenched, frigid body and an impossibly hot mouth was pressed against his. There wasn’t even a moment to register what happened before Bucky was pulling back, face somewhat unsure.

"So, want to help me get into something drier?" the brunet asked, confirming that he remembered at least some of what they once had together, and that he might even want to try to get some of that back.

"My bed is pretty dry," Steve finally answered, and Bucky actually smiled.


	2. Chapter Two: STUCKY, RATED T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was for the characters to leave hickeys on each other. This takes place before Bucky falls, and after Steve has received the serum.

"Stop it, I’ll barely be able to move my neck tomorrow," Bucky halfheartedly griped beneath the large blond, pushing ineffectually at his lover’s naked, sweaty shoulders as yet another bruise was sucked into the soft flesh of his neck.

Steve grinned and laved the area he just abused with the flat of his tongue, pulling a soft sound of pleasure from his long-time friend and lover. Pulling back, he observed the mess of bruises and bite marks that riddled the brunet’s throat and collarbones. They were sweaty from their latest bout of rigorous and energetic sex, Bucky still breathless and thirsty as he recovered his senses after his enthusiastic climax.

The captain however, was more than ready for another round, courtesy of his increased stamina and shortened refractory period. With a mischievous grin, Steve dipped down to suckle another bruise into the crook of Bucky’s neck.

"No- _oh!_  Fair! You don’t even have a— _ah!_ —single mark,” the brunet gasped as Steve’s hands began wandering beneath the sheets.

"I’m not sure if I can get hickeys anymore," Steve confessed, pulling back and raising an eyebrow at Bucky’s stubborn look.

Bucky rolled them, and Steve allowed it with a wide grin, and a bark of laughter burst from him when the brunet latched his teeth onto his throat and sucked hard and quickly. It was utterly silly and the farthest thing from sexy and pleasurable, yet Steve felt his skin lighting with desire all the same. A minute later, Bucky pulled back and made a triumphant noise.

"There!" he laughed, grinning broadly down at Steve.

"Now we’re even," Steve chuckled, letting his eyes shut as he leaned up to pull his lover into a soft, slow kiss.


	3. Chapter Three: STUCKY, RATED T-M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was for sexting, but Steve is just a little bit oblivious.

_'What are you wearing ;)'_

The text takes Steve by surprise, as Bucky wasn’t really one to do such an inane thing, let alone first, and especially with such a random question. Lifting his head, he looked around the coffee shop almost expecting the man to be standing there, or sitting a few tables down. Seeing nothing, the blond returned his attention back to his phone.

_'Same thing i was wearing when i left this morning -steve'_

Shaking his head, Steve pocketed his phone again and went back to reading his book. It was only half a minute before the device buzzed again against his thigh. Puzzlement crossed his features before he retrieved his phone to check it.

_'That tight shirt i like so much, yeah? ;p'_

With a slight smile, confusion still gripping him, he replied,  _'didn't know you liked it, but i guess so. what's going on? -steve'_

This time he didn’t put his phone away, choosing instead to hold it in his hand until the next message arrived.

_'You should come home. Got a present for you ;)'_

Now he was very confused, and growing mildly concerned about what was going on. __'Buck you don't have money. how'd you get a present for me? -steve'__

_'Didn't cost me anything. Want a hint of what it is? ;)'_

The smiley was the most suspicious of this entire encounter with his lover, and now Steve was utterly baffled. He stood up and grabbed his book, pausing briefly as he left to drop a ten-dollar bill in the tip jar and hurried out.

_'What's going on, bucky? -steve'_

It took longer for Bucky to respond this time, long enough for Steve to begin to actually worry. Unfortunately, he was forced to stop walking completely at a busy intersection, waiting impatiently for the signal for him to cross. He was only a handful of blocks away from his and Bucky’s shared apartment, this trip of his being an almost daily thing as he favoured that particular coffee shop for his time alone and away from home.

When his phone buzzed once again, he looked at it and was only more baffled at seeing it was a multimedia message. Opening it, he instantly grew furiously red with embarrassment.

What he was greeted with was a slightly blurry image of a cock. His boyfriend’s cock, thick with arousal with a metal hand wrapped around the base loosely. The obscene image came with a caption of,  _'christ rogers, i'm horny. get your ass home now and fuck me into the mattress before i have all the fun without you.'_

Steve was snapped out of his stupor by the person waiting for the crossing signal next to him letting out a too-loud cough. When he glanced at the woman, she looked clearly uncomfortable, and he realized how public a place he was in. Deleting the message (after saving the image, of course), he quickly fired back,  _'why didn't you just say so? -steve'_

It was understandable that when he was finally able to cross, he did so at a sprint. Who could honestly blame him?


	4. Chapter Four: STUCKY, RATED E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was asked for hickeys again, but explicit this time. Takes place post-Winter Soldier, again after Bucky is more or less Bucky again ish.

Steve pressed into the willing heat of his lover, the tightness around his thick shaft almost dragging his orgasm out of him before he was fully seated within him. Strong legs were wrapped tightly around the blond’s waist, fingernails digging into his shoulder blade while a cold, unforgiving hand gripped one of his asscheeks.

Beneath the super soldiers gaze, Bucky arched off the bed, eyes screwed shut and mouth wide in a silent shout. Shaggy, brown tresses stuck to the sweat of the man’s face, obscuring the view of his perfection, and Steve couldn’t have that.

Large hand swiping the hair aside, he found himself overcome with the sight of Bucky in the throes of pleasure, the way his throat worked around swallows and his lips constantly parted with his huffs of need. It was a sight he had at one point thought he’d never see again, a sight that had the capabilities to keep him hard and aching for hours at just the mere thought of it. Blue eyes finally opened to stare up at him, hooded and dilated with utter need.

The quiet “ _please, Steve_ " that passed across Bucky’s swollen lips wasn’t even needed, for the captain was already drawing his cock out to the head, pausing a moment to tease a bit, before plunging back in with one relentless push. The shattered noise that burst from his lover’s throat marked the end to Steve’s teasing, the larger man now pounding into Bucky’s body in earnest.

Steve crushed his long-time friend and lover into the comforter, covering his scarred body completely, lips crashing against an already kiss-bruised mouth, tongue spearing inward and claiming Bucky as thoroughly as his cock did. The salt of himself was still present on the brunet’s tongue, the bitterness of precome still permeating his lover’s mouth in a way that had Steve pulsing all the hotter and needier within the tight channel he was plundering with his cock. Just the memory of the way Bucky lapped at him and suckled his length only a short time ago brought him close to climax.

With a possessive growl that, in a more calm state of mind would have deeply embarrassed him, Steve kissed his way down to Bucky’s throat, teeth and tongue finding the pulse. With determination and pure stubbornness, the blond suckled until Bucky was openly whining, his body and throat arching beneath him, begging for more. Hips a piston between the spread of Bucky’s thighs, Steve bit harder, dragging a bruise to the surface beneath the skin, a very temporary mark but one that had a fire blazing in Steve’s gut.

He could remember when such marks of passion had to be limited to Bucky’s collarbones, and the way they would last for days, fading gradually. He could remember the days when it was possible for Bucky to do the same to him, that they could both mark each other so intimately, have physical reminders of the last time they were so entwined as this.

Any bruises Steve inflicted this night would be all but gone in the morning, so the good captain set about ravaging his lover’s throat and shoulders and nipples to sate this desire. Bucky was moaning and letting out half-laughs, half-whimpers at each rough bite and relentless suck, legs falling open wider to accommodate Steve’s rough pace. And the blond only grew savage with his passion, fueled by the encouraging noises his lover made beneath the attentions of his cock and tongue and teeth, spurred on by the near-painful grip of a metal hand on his ass and the nails biting into his back.

Damp lips pressed into the side of Steve’s head as he made his way up Bucky’s throat, hot breaths puffing through his sweaty hair. The brunet couldn’t even say a word with the onslaught of pleasure, from the thick rod stirring his insides, and the way his cock was trapped between both of their firm abdomens, and the teeth that bit and pulled at the flesh of his throat. Bucky could only grunt as his climax bubbled right beneath the surface, and Steve finally let loose.

Movements almost brutal, Steve shifted so that he could slip a hand between their bodies, wrapping a tight fist around Bucky’s length and working the shaft in quick jerks. Bucky released a fractured sound of pleasure at the rough treatment, arching and tilting his hips up for more and letting his head loll to the side so that Steve could ruin his neck and shoulders with love bites.

Steve could feel his lover’s thighs begin to quake around his hips, and the soft double hitch in his breath that signaled his release, and he sat up. Without interrupting his rhythm too much, the blond encouraged Bucky to hook his knees over his shoulders before leaning forward and folding the man nearly in half. A near-wail left Bucky as Steve drove into him deeper and harder with this position before he bit his bottom lip savagely. His blue eyes were brimmed with tears, though his face was serene with want and bliss, and Steve had to kiss him.

Pressing downward, he released a pleased sound when Bucky spread his legs wide to let him, and their mouths collided roughly. Bursts of moans were swallowed by their kiss, their breath mingling and spit dampening their lips and chins and with one final drive into Bucky, hot sticky spurts of cum shot between their bodies.

The channel around Steve’s cock grew impossibly tight with Bucky’s release, and the choking sound the other man made through his orgasm had the blond tumbling into oblivion as well, a bitten off shout of ‘ _Buck—!_ ' leaving his throat.

When Steve came to a minute later, he was lying next to Bucky, arm and leg slung over the dazed man. Bucky tipped his head to the side, eyes meeting Steve’s, and a barely-there smile came to his lips.

"My neck hurts," he complained lightly, his voice lacking any sort of iron.

Steve only smiled back, pressing close for another light kiss. The bruises on Bucky’s skin would be all but gone in a few hours, as well as the soreness from their vigorous lovemaking. It was just all the more reason for them to keep doing this as often as they could manage.

"C’mon, let’s grab a shower," Steve suggested, slipping off the bed and dragging a weak-kneed Bucky with him.


	5. Chapter Five: STUCKY, RATED T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When Steve rescued Bucky (the first time. hmph the FIRST TIME) and his body is all new and they've barely got enough time and a dubious amount of privacy to themselves and Steve will wake up to Bucky just running his hand down his chest, as if mapping him by touch, relearning the terrain of Steve's new form, face rapt and worshipful. Seventy years later, It's Bucky who wakes up to Steve running his hand down that metal arm, his expression torn between frightened and terribly grateful." was the somewhat prompt.

Bucky holds really still, watching Steve touching the metal arm he can’t feel (and a lot of him really loathes that he can’t feel a damn thing with that arm. Even with everything at HYDRA’s disposal, they couldn’t give him an arm that felt. Perhaps that was a good thing. He didn’t want to feel grateful for anything they did), watching the expressions flash across the man’s face. Then Steve turns his attention to the scars where flesh meets metal, a look of pain crossing over his face and part of Bucky wants to distract him from it, to make his wakefulness known but he wants to see Steve’s reaction, uncensored as it was now.

Bucky can vaguely remember paying such intimate attention to detail on Steve seven decades ago but he remembers reverence, but now as the captain looks upon his scarred and battle-worn body, there is guilt on his face. Again, Bucky wants to stop the inspection, wants to distract Steve from the evidence of a hard life.

He almost misses when Steve’s expression changes, softens to that of gratitude and an overwhelming amount of happiness. He very nearly cringes away when Steve leans in and begins kissing the seam between flesh and metal, and a lot of him wants to stop the man as those lips travel further down the prosthesis.

Steve notices the eyes on him when he reaches Bucky’s elbow, and though he goes a bit pink in the ears, he doesn’t stop for a moment, instead cradling and bending Bucky’s arm (something the man allows him to do, of course), mouthing his way up the metal forearm until he reaches the palm, where he rests his mouth, eyes closing lightly.

Bucky’s mad that he can’t feel anything, that he can’t feel the heat of his lover’s lips against his palm, that he couldn’t feel their descent down his arm after they left off the scarred tissue at his chest. He’s furious at Steve, that the man would bestow such sweet affections on a tool that was built to murder, made to bathe in the blood of the mostly-innocent, something that was built by the same organization that separated them seven decades ago. He’s downright pissed at how quick and willing Steve is to forgive, forget, and love him, no matter what he had done.  He wants to tear his hand away from Steve and leave their bed, he wants to disappear again, fade away and become a ghost once more, but he knows he couldn’t leave Steve again. Not after everything they’ve gone and made it through together.

He doesn’t know when the hot tears began filling his eyes, almost brimming over, and he couldn’t quite say what that agonizing lump in his chest was, or what exactly was causing the razer blades in his throat when he tried to swallow, but he found he couldn’t pull away from Steve, couldn’t remove his cold, unfeeling hand away from his childhood friend and life-long lover, his soul mate’s lips. He couldn’t tear his gaze away from the blissful, serene expression on the other man’s face, even as he felt another wave of sorrowful anger rush through him.

When Steve opens his eyes, there’s a moment of alarm before he manages to reel it in. Bucky shakes his head, sliding his metal hand around to cup the back of Steve’s head. With only a light tug to guide him, Steve his sprawling out on top of Bucky, kissing him slow and thoroughly, though remaining chaste for the moment. With this somewhat familiar affection, with the vague memories from before to guide him, Bucky throws his arms around Steve and clings to him, one arm feeling his lover’s furnace-like warmth, the other…merely existing.

It’s not until Steve’s hands are soothingly wiping tears away that Bucky realizes he’s begun to actually cry, and though much of him recoiled from that, the part of him that was willing to admit that he  _needed this_  curled into Steve. He let out a broken sob and for this moment at least, he let Steve take care of him, he let Steve’s hands explore every scar on his body from wounds that just wouldn’t heal up perfectly, let Steve kiss each and every terrible pale reminder of the horrific things he had done. It felt like forgiveness all over again, and it only made it harder for Bucky to stop the tears.

It wasn’t until a few hours later, lying in bed staring up at the ceiling, still sweaty from making love—honest to God making love—that Bucky realized Steve had been seeking absolution more than he had been granting it.

Bucky curled into Steve much tighter that night, eyes burning and throat clenching, but an unfamiliar optimism blooming in a small corner of his mind and heart.


	6. Chapter Six: STUCKY, RATED M-E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was that Steve was having some private time and gets interrupted. Takes place shortly after he rescued Bucky in the first movie.

It was his first moment alone as Steve all but fell into his private room at the inn they were staying at. He was still jittery from the fight, from rescuing Bucky and the others, from seeing Bucky alive and more or less okay.

He was still unaccustomed to his new body, the way it processed the adrenaline, the high it kept him at for the days returning to camp with the rescued men, with Bucky by his side. He was unused to the way that former twinges in his gut seemed to flare to new levels of heat at the mere sight of a toothy smirk and a snarky reply. It seemed especially worse in the wake of pulse-pounding action, and near-death experiences if the last week was anything to go by.

Steve dropped backward onto the bed, hissing as finally everything came to a head and his body seemed to register the privacy granted to him, his cock a rigid line in his slacks. He makes quick work of the fly and fishes the appendage out of his briefs, shuddering at the sensation of his fingers against the sensitive flesh.

Though most of his body is drastically different after the transformation, he’s intrigued by the utter lack of change below the belt. He had never really thought of himself as well-endowed, having never paid attention to other male genitalia to get an idea of what was considered normal. Except for one man’s genetalia that is, but Bucky, well he wasn’t exactly small either, so there wasn’t much of a comparison for Rogers to go by. Now though, the thickness looked less awkward at the apex of his thighs. He seemed to  _match_  it now, and a chuckle accompanied that thought.

Without further ado, Steve let go of his cock to quickly spit in his palm to ease the way. Even with the privacy, he wanted to make this quick. He had no idea when someone would come knocking and drag him back to the pub for drinks. Grunting thickly, his hand began to move on his length, his fist a tight hot ring round himself as he let his mind wander.

Steve found himself imagining Bucky, unsurprisingly, and a moan left him as he thought of his long-time friend above him and smirking that smug, toothy look of his, head tipped back just slightly and hair sticking to his sweaty forehead. Steve could imagine the brunet bared to the world, straddling his hips and positively bouncing on his turgid cock. Would the sergeant be silent as he rode Steve, or would Bucky moan and curse as Steve stirred his insides with quick, hard thrusts.

Just the thought of his friend falling apart beneath his hands and thickness had Steve moaning into the empty air of his room, eyes shut as he thrust up into his fist. The thought of pinning the sergeant to the thin mattress he laid on now was maddening, and imagining kissing him drove the captain even more wild.

With a hiss, Steve pulled his hand away from his cock and spat in his palm again before returning to work. The moisture was good, but the momentary break in is ministrations had his release subsiding. With a frustrated sound, he sped up his motions, summoning imaginings of Bucky writhing up against him, chuckling thickly around a smartass comment even as he’s being pleasured. He was imagining wide blue eyes, and kiss reddened and spit-glistening lips, puffy with the onslaught of love and wanton need that Steve would lavish on them. He imagined pressing close to his friend’s back, arm wrapping around his waist and lips finding the hairline at the back of his neck as his cock slid between the brunet’s milky thighs.

Another moan burst from Steve’s throat as these fantasies took shape in his mind and though his gut was tightening, his climax eluded him completely. Growling slightly in frustration, he sat up and worked himself harder, pausing to palm himself roughly around the head, his thumb sweeping down the thick vein along the underside of his cock before returning to the tip. A helpless sound left his throat at the sensation, and a low curse slipped from his mouth as he let his head loll back.

A cough from across the room at Steve stopping cold and slowly lifting his head. He didn’t even have the presence of mind to feel embarrassed, only stare at his intruder with wide eyes.

"Uhm," Bucky started, licking his lips, eyes locked on Steve’s erection. "Sorry, I came to talk—I mean, I should probably just—"

Steve’s skin was on fire under the gaze of his best friend, and he’s curious about the way the other man makes no move to either leave or look away, and even more intriguing is the obvious tenting in the front of Bucky’s trousers.

"You don’t—you don’t have to go," the blond says somewhat nervously, and Bucky’s eyes meet his in a flash, wide and almost skeptical. "I don’t…I don’t mind."

There are a few moments when Steve thinks he’s still fantasizing from the way Bucky actually crosses the room toward him. It isn’t until the heat of his friend’s thighs straddling his lap register in his mind and hands are cupping the back of his head, a hot mouth pressing against his that Steve considers that this might actually be real.

"About time," Bucky murmurs, and Steven absentmindedly nods in agreement before pulling his friend in for a deeper kiss.


	7. Chapter Seven: STUCKY, RATED T (bucky wants to cut his hair)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky wants to cut his hair, yet Steve likes it long. Takes place after The Winter Soldier

"I want to go to the barber."

They were the first words Bucky had spoken in two days, and the sound of his voice nearly startled Steve as he poured a bowl of cereal. It wasn't odd for the brunet to be silent, even now after months of working through memories and PTSD, even after falling back into each others' beds as they had done before all of this. The man just didn't have much to talk about, and Steve knew that he would regain his humor in his own time.

This request though had Steve's heart sinking selfishly. He turned to face the other man, finding him standing behind only two feet behind him.

"I know a good one," Steve responds, putting a smile on his face as he admired Bucky's hair.

Since the events at SHIELD, his hair was even longer and shaggier, almost constantly in his face unless it was pulled back into a ponytail. He looked devastatingly gorgeous with his chocolate brown hair long and curling around his face. 

"We could go see him this afternoon," the blond continued quickly, trying to cover up his disappointment.

"You don't want me to go," Bucky pointed out, his voice firm and definitely not questioning him.

Steve turned back around with a smile, a genuine one, as he confessed, "I like your hair like this. I like it long, I mean." As he spoke he stepped closer to his love, lifting his hands to cup the back of Bucky's head, fingers carding through the soft strands. Without another word, he dropped a quick kiss to Bucky's lips, smiling lightly when the other man immediately responded to the light touch with acceptance, even neediness. With a deep breath, Steve continued, "I  _really_  like it long."

"I need to do this," Bucky murmured, and the taller man felt his chest clench. This was the tone that the brunet took when he was about to discuss memories, or what happened to him at the hands of HYDRA scientists. "I remember before they had me, and it seems so dumb wanting to get--"

"It isn't," Steve stopped the self-deprecating lecture Bucky was about to give himself. "Explain it to me, if you want."

"I can't...I can't take back everything that I've done, or what they've done to me," Bucky began, and Steve could feel the hard, momentary press of meta fingers into his hip before Bucky backed off and stepped away from him. "I can do this. I can go back to this, start over from there."

Bucky handed Steve an old photo of himself, from back in the 40's, before he fell, before he had been kidnapped by HYDRA the first time. Rogers could remember Bucky like that as if it were yesterday, and he missed that Bucky dearly.

"It's just hair, I know, but..." Bucky trailed off and Steve shook his head.

"No, no it's not. It's a small battle, and it might seem like a small victory, but it's just as important," the blond said resolutely, nodding with determination and a bright smile when he looked at Bucky once again. "I'll take you to my barber after breakfast."

At that, Bucky actually managed a happy expression, and he was pulling Steve into a deep kiss, tongue licking into the taller man's mouth with a pleased hum. Steve's hands found their way back into Bucky's tresses, fingers tangling in the strands and holding his head and mouth in place until they were breathless and shaking, knees weak and eyes heavy-lidded with want.

"You really like my hair like this," Bucky noted with amusement in his tone as Steve crowded him against the counter and gave the brown mop a good tug.

"Yeah, but I'm adaptable. I liked your old style, too," Steve responded, diving in for another hungry kiss, forgetting about eating an actual breakfast as he set about exploiting and enjoying his lover's long tresses for a final time.

It was hours later, after dinner when Steve was cleaning up and getting ready to pack it in for the night. Bucky had wandered into their en suite bathroom to mess with his hair again, and Steve had to admit that the man seemed lighter if not happier this way. Turning out the lights in the common areas, Steve finally walked into the bedroom, ready to join his lover in the bathroom to brush his teeth when he noticed something up on his pillow.

Eyebrow raised, Rogers crossed the room and discovered it was a Ziploc sandwich bag with  _'Bucky Barnes, first haircut'_ and the date scrawled across it in black Sharpie. Inside the baggy was a thick tuft of brown hair. A bark of laughter left Steve's throat and he looked up at the doorway to the en suite, grinning at the smirking man leaning against the jamb.

"Thought you might want a keepsake," Bucky said softly, his tone lacking it's former snark, but the ghost of it was there, and with his hair and his face so similar to the way it was seventy years ago, it was enough for real optimism to bloom within Steve. He might just get most of his Bucky back after all.

Steve dropped the baggy and crossed the room in three strides, large hands cradling the back of his lover's head and pulling him up into a deep, happy kiss, tongue searching Bucky's mouth as he lowered one arm to wrap around the brunet's waist and pull their bodies flush together.

"Punk," Steve grunted with a chuckle as they parted for a moment. Bucky shifted against him before letting out a puff of laughter himself, instilling even more hope in Steve.


	8. Chapter Eight: STUCKY, RATED E (bucky is steve's bottom bitch since day one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "headcanon: bucky was steve's bottom bitch even pre serum"
> 
> i have ficlets on the way dealing with their relationship pre-serum so i'm saving that stuff for later haha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a pretty good chance that you're reading this chapter thanks to [this post](http://queerboochananbarnes.tumblr.com/post/84244134184/my-night-and-morning-in-a-masterpost-i-just) on Tumblr. Welcome, I hope you enjoy the fic, I really do, but _please refrain from commenting on how you found it so impossible to read my fic because you were laughing so hard_. If you do not read the ficlet, do not comment on the ficlet. Leave that comment for when you reblog the post. Thank you.

Bucky gasped as Steve bodily lifted him into a rough kiss, his hands flying up to grip impossibly strong shoulders, fingers mapping the hardened muscles beneath the thin, white shirt he still wore.

He’d never been so manhandled, so fully dominated by Rogers in there entire relationship, and the casual shows of strength had Bucky’s knees turning to jello and his cock filling with blood so fast, he’d swear he was lightheaded. Though that may be related to being smothered by a hot, demanding mouth until he was shaking.

With a grunt, Steve tossed Bucky onto the bed, yanking his shirt off and tossing it across the small room. It was a private room, so to speak, but not like their apartment in Brooklyn. With a hint of sadness and genuine worry, Bucky realized they’d have to keep things quiet.

Bucky was not a quiet lover, as he found out the first time he bent over for Steve, the first time he held his asscheeks apart and winked coyly over his shoulder at the smaller man. It had started as a courtesy, that Bucky would be catcher the first time so it wasn’t Steve who got hurt if something didn’t go well. Much to Bucky’s chagrin, he was all but ruined by the considerable girth of Steve’s cock, and didn’t think once about switching their roles from then on.

Now Steve was tearing their clothes off, baring them both to the cool air of the room, and  _God_  if that didn’t have Bucky’s cockhead leaking precome in his pants. It wasn’t long before they were both naked and staring at each other, Bucky still sprawled out across the mattress and staring up at his lover standing at the edge of the cot. Blue eyes traveling down the chiseled Adonis that was his lover, Bucky stared at the heavy manhood hanging at the apex of Steve’s thighs and he swallowed thickly, almost nervously.

"We can switch if you want," Steve offered apprehensively, but immediately Bucky was shaking his head.

"If you don’t fuck me blind, Rogers, I’ll never forgive you," he growled, though the sound came out with more of a whine than he intended. To reinforce the demand, Bucky rolled over onto his stomach, arching his ass up into the air and reaching back with his hands to hold the cheeks open. "Come on in, Captain."

The preparation was rough and quick, leaving Bucky breathless and aching as Steve’s fingers alone were much larger than anything the man put in his ass before.

Their relationship before Bucky was sent off was much like this, or they tried to make it this. On the streets Bucky was tough and looked after his much smaller friend, but in their bedroom Bucky was beneath his lover, whining, keening, almost screaming for more as Steve gave as much as he could. Bucky would all but drag Steve to bed and sit on his perfect cock if he had to, anything to get his friend and lover  _inside him_.

Bucky was dragged from his reminiscing when a thick bluntness began shoving into his body. His back bowing dramatically, he choked on a sound of shocked…something. The stretch was tight, the rod pushing into his hole incredibly thick, feeling thicker than it had looked, and already he was doubting that thing would fit. Letting out a string of curses and whines, Bucky gripped the sheets so tightly, he though he heard a rip. It felt like ages before Steve’s lower abdomen was pressed flush to his ass, cock balls deep within him. The fullness was driving him mad, with the stretch of his entrance and the deepness he was taken, Bucky could hardly even open his eyes.

"Buck—"

"Go, go move fuck me, go," Bucky babbled out in a breathless rush shifting his knees beneath himself and letting out a low keening noise at the pleasurable jolt that was sent through him. He sucked in a hard breath as Steve pulled out slowly, shaking like a leaf as the super soldier paused with his cockhead just inside him. When Steve plunged back in, Bucky released a strangled moan of his lover’s name.

Everything felt so different, from the massive dick fucking deep into him, to the large hands grabbing his asscheeks in a bruising grip and spreading them. Steve let out a pleased sound, and Bucky’s eyes rolled back in his head. Steve had always loved watching his cock disappear into his body, so it was a relief beyond measure to find that unchanged.

Back in Brooklyn, they tried to be this rough and demanding, so bruising, but Steve just couldn’t quite get the force behind his movements, or the strength to hold Bucky down and take what he wanted.

Now, when Bucky sobbed for  _'more'_  and  _'God, Rogers, harder,_ ' he got just that, and so much so that he was afraid he might shatter to pieces. Steve's hands moved to Bucky's shoulder blades so that he loomed over his prone body, his weight effectively pinning Bucky in place. His lover only drove into him harder and harder with this position, and Bucky's sounds of pleasure were growing louder as he lost all semblance of focus.

Christ, if he thought he was a slave to Steve’s cock before this, before he was made of pure muscle, before he was Freedom personified, Bucky was in no uncertain terms doomed.

Turning his head so that he could look up at his lover from the corner of his eyes, Bucky managed a toothy grin of sorts before a choked off wail escaped his throat.

"Do you need a gag?" Steve grunted, his voice tight with what Bucky knew to be a rapidly approaching orgasm. The thought only made Bucky moan louder. It didn’t take much longer for Steve’s thrusts to grow frenzied against his ass and one of his hands to leave off pinning Bucky to the mattress and instead reach down to jerk roughly at his erection.

Bucky would have been embarrassed by how quickly he went cursing over the edge of climax had it not felt so goddamned good. As it was, he just stayed there, moaning and shaking as cum spattered across the sheets beneath him and hit his chest, letting out sharp sounds of pleasure-pain as Steve continued to fuck his sated and sensitive body.

Steve outlasting him was a novelty all on its own, and soon Bucky found himself biting back hisses of hypersensitivity while his lover pounded into him all the harder. Finally, Steve shuddered violently and gave one last brutal thrust into Bucky’s body before heat burst within his tight channel. The brunet let out a pleased sound, and even when Steve pulled out with a slick, squelching sound, Bucky stayed exactly where he was.

"Cant move," Bucky muttered when Steve nudged him.

"C’mon, I’ve gotta change the comforter," the blond said, smacking one firm globe of Bucky’s rear end, pulling a whimper from him. Steve paused for a long moment, and Bucky grinned at the contemplative look on his friend and lover’s face.

"I’m fine sleeping in a wet spot," Bucky finally murmured, lying down right on top of the cooling puddle of cum and smacking Steve’s attempts to move him away.


	9. Chapter Nine: STUCKY, RATED M-E (lap dance, mutual masturbation kinda, and oral sex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was for a lap dance with pre-serum Steve, and I chose Bucky to be the dancer. I kinda lost the prompt and was falling asleep writing the end but whatevs. xp that's pretty par for the course.

They were tipsy, having managed to get a bottle of whiskey (Bucky wouldn’t say how he came by it, but Steve wasn’t too concerned), the radio playing loudly in the corner. Steve was sitting on his tiny bed, sketchpad in his lap and pencil tapping the page idly. He’d stopped drawing a while ago, instead choosing to watch his best friend move about the room with the music. Smiling lightly at Bucky’s back as the older man danced lightly with a slow song, eyes traveling down his long, lithe body.

The brunet was wearing a sleeveless white shirt, dirty and a bit damp with sweat from his long day at work, his denims hanging low on his hips as he had removed his belt and tossed it in the general direction of his own bed as soon as he got home. The pants were big on him, as they had been all Bucky could afford, so without anything to hold them up around his waist, they constantly slid downward.

Not that Steve particularly minded. In fact, he would venture to say he lived for those moments Bucky’s jeans rested right above the swell of his rear before he yanked them back up.

Steve jolted when he realized he’d been staring at his friend’s ass, which was now apparently his crotch as the other man had turned around.

"Y’okay, Rogers?" the brunet asked, and the smirk on his lips had Steve’s stomach doing cartwheels, his eyes sharp despite the redness of his cheeks from the whiskey.

"Y-yeah," Steve stuttered out, clearing his throat as he looked down at his sketchpad to start doodling again, but found the pencil had slipped out of his grip. Leaning over the edge of the bed, he found the length of wood several feet away on the floor. Grimacing, he realized that that had been what alerted Bucky to his distraction.

"You seem pretty out of it. Had too much to drink?" Bucky asked, the smirk never falling from his lips as he walked—no sauntered across the room to the table under the open window. It was rainy out, but the temperature was pleasant enough to let the fresh air in. Bucky’s long fingers wrapped around the neck of the whiskey bottle and he brought the mouth of it to his lips, tipping it slowly, deliberately even.

Steve stared open-mouthed for a moment, eyes flickering down to watch Bucky’s throat bob with his swallow, then he let his gaze travel up the sharp line of his friend’s jaw before he abruptly looked back down at his sketchpad with a cough. “I don’t—no, I’m just you know, tired. I just—”

"I don’t mind you watchn’ me," Bucky interrupted, voice raspy from the alcohol, and Steve jumped at the sound of the whiskey bottle being set on the table once again. The smaller man looked up at his friend questioningly, swallowing thickly and his eyes widened when he found Bucky to have shucked his overlarge blue jeans, standing there in his briefs and tight, white shirt. He was still idly moving with the music pouring from the radio, hips swaying and eyes on fire.

"I-I," Steve sputtered quietly, looking down at his blank sketchpad once again. His pencil was still lying several feet away on the floor, so now he was just sitting awkwardly on the bed avoiding his best friend’s gaze.

Suddenly his book was taken away and tossed haphazardly on the bed next to him. “Buck!” Steve scolded, turning an annoyed glare up at his friend, his mouth and throat going dry at the expectant look the brunet had. There was mischief in those eyes, as there often was, as well as determination. The corner of his mouth was drawn up high with his smirk, and now he swayed right in front of Steve, the movements of his hips impossible to miss with how near they were to his face.

"Let me rephrase—I  _want_  you to watch me,” Bucky whispered, and for the first time since the teasing began, the older man looked apprehensive. Slowly, dumbly, Steve nodded and watched as Bucky moved.

The music on the radio didn’t at all match the mood in the room, it didn’t mirror the charged air or go with the sinful delights they were indulging in, the dark secret they both held finally coming to light, even just this little bit. Even so, Bucky owned the rhythm, moving his body and swishing his hips a mere foot away from Steve. It wasn’t long before Bucky was stripping his shirt off, eyes focused on the smaller man as he did so.

Steve swallowed around a knot in his throat, lifting his eyes to meet Bucky’s slowly. He wanted to touch his friend, but he was caught between wondering if he had too much or too little to drink for that, but soon enough his inner struggle was rendered moot, as Bucky reached out with both hands and cupped the back of his head, bringing his half naked body close to Steve, so close that he had to spread his legs and partially straddle his knobbly knees to continue his strange, sensual dancing.

"Buck," Steve murmurs up at his life-long friend, but he doesn’t know what else to say from there. After years of dealing with this between them, this electric charge that left them buzzing for hours, it was strange that it was finally coming to a head over a bottle of whiskey and a random song on the radio. If Steve wasn’t so distracted by the sultry expression his friend was giving him, he may have laughed.

Something changed in Bucky’s face and he was straddling Steve’s lap on the bed, his mouth hot against his cheek but not pressing a true kiss against his flesh. The brunet was waiting, his body rocking with the music as he did so, and Steve was torn.

"Buck, are you sure? This is—"

"Just between us. Nothn’ else matters."

"People won’t—"

"Don’t care about them, Rogers. Just you," Bucky insisted, his swaying stopping. "Always just you."

At that, Steve turned his head, accepting his friend’s lips and shuddering at the enthusiastic way Bucky reacted. A groan was torn from Steve’s throat as the erection he had been sporting for the past half hour was rubbed through his pants, Bucky’s hips beginning to gyrate against him. They were both hard and wanting, lips sloppy and unpracticed against one another, noses catching awkwardly and teeth clicking painfully. Part of Steve was confused, thinking that Bucky should have been more practiced than this, but he let the though slip from his mind when Bucky started pulling at his fly, trying to free his cock.

It wasn’t long before both of their lengths were exposed and pressed together in Bucky’s sure grip, their breaths being swallowed by each other as the brunet worked them hard and fast. His other hand still held the back of Steve’s head, keeping him in place as if the younger man would somehow disappear, his kisses turning painfully desperate, teeth yanking at Steve’s lips with little whines.

"Steve, I want you to do me," Bucky whispered against the blond’s mouth, panting heavily as he began thrusting up into his moving fist, pulling a shudder from Steve as the friction against his hard cock was almost too much.

"Buck, we’ve been drinking," Steve murmured regretfully, though his small hands held onto Bucky as tightly as they could, fingers digging into the man’s back. "Tomorrow night if you still want me."

"Want you, wanted you for years you idiot," Bucky growled, shaking his head. "Fine you n-noble sonofabitch, we’ll wait ‘til i’m all sober and n-nervous."

"You? N-nervous?" Steve scoffed, a groan leaving him a short bit later as his climax began to build rapidly in his lower abdomen.

"Christ, Rogers, y-yes nervous," Bucky whined, his body shivering and Steve wondered how close the brunet was. His own release was just right there, befuddling his mind and making it harder and harder to focus on Bucky’s words. "You’re not e-easy to— _oh! God, shit_ , Rogers ‘m close, so close.”

Steve nodded frantically, pressing hungry, sloppy kisses to and around Bucky’s slack mouth, and he relished in the hot puffs of his friend’s breath across his cheeks, listening to the way his breathing hitched once, twice, then thrice before bursting out in a low groan. Hot stickiness dribbled down Bucky’s still rapidly moving hand, pulling a shocked sputter from Steve. He felt Bucky grin against his lips for a split second before he was sliding off the bed and falling to his knees between Steve’s spread legs.

"Buck, what are you doing?" the blond asked, bewildered when his friend dragged his hips forward, but his confusion was resolved rather quickly when Bucky winked and slipped his mouth over the head of his cock. White-hot pleasure flashed through Steve, his eyes going wide before they snapped shut. " _Bucky!_ ”

The man only chuckled around his length, tongue lapping his own seed off of the smooth flesh before he began sucking in earnest. Bucky hadn’t taken him particularly deep, just the head and about an inch below that was within his hot mouth, his tongue working the the head and slit enthusiastically while his hand began working the shaft quickly.

Steve gasped and moaned, hands curling into fists in the sheets as he worked hard to keep himself sitting up. This wouldn’t take long, having been so close before this. Already his balls were pulling up tight and his gut was bunching.

"Gon’come," Steve mumbled, pushing at Bucky’s head frantically, trying to dislodge his friend. The brunet pulled back just in time, Steve’s cock spitting pearls across his deeply red and kiss-swollen lips and down his chin and throat. The sight was far hotter than Steve would have ever imagined (if he had ever allowed himself such idle fantasies), and he could feel his softening length give a jolt.

Now Bucky stared up at him with wide blue eyes, a serene smile across his cum-splattered and spit-glistening lips. Steve was still catching his breath when he smiled back, and nodded. “Tomorrow night.”

"Tomorrow night," Bucky sighed happily, lifting up to press a hard kiss into his friend’s cheek, leaving a smear of cum behind. "I’m looking forward to it."


	10. Chapter Ten: STUCKY, RATED E (bucky's a noisy cockslut and steve loves it)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Stucky headcanon: Bucky gets really noisy when he bottoms and Steve gets super excited and always wants to top because he just really like hearing Bucky plead and moan."
> 
> Takes place between Bucky's rescue and fall in Captain America: The First Avenger

Bucky stumbled backward into a tiny closet of a bedroom, shit-eating grin splitting his face as Steve all but stormed in after him, the door slamming shut behind the now hulking man. Barnes’ cock was hard in his trousers just watching all that rippling muscle move beneath his friend’s tight shirt. A strong hand wrapped around the back of his neck, pulling him flush against Steve’s chest, and instantly he tipped his head back and practically begged for his lover’s mouth. Steve obliged him almost instantly, tongue pressing into the seam of his lips and plundering him for all he was worth.

Another hand palmed Bucky roughly through his trousers, pulling a sharp whine from his throat and inciting a chuckle from Steve. The blond liked him vocal and loud, loved it even, preferred it above everything else. Honestly, Bucky wanted to attempt getting the man off with just moaning in his ear. Lucky thing was that Bucky was loud and vocally needy, extremely so, and it has shaped their entire relationship with one another.

They had been intimate for years, since Steve turned sixteen to be exact, and Bucky could count on one hand all of the times the blond had taken a cock up his ass.

No, Steve craved the sounds of his life-long friend losing his mind to the pleasure, needed the near-screamed exaltation of his lover as he was taken hard and quick to survive it seemed. He depended on the sweet sound of Bucky wailing unintelligibly, blue eyes wide and full of tears, mouth slack and cheeks burning hot with arousal and embarrassment.

And Bucky loved doing it for Steve. It wasn’t an act, as the blond had once accused him of (well the kid tried to let him off the hook, reassure him that it wasn’t necessary to be so noisy), and he didn’t even need to embellish things much, if at all. Steve’s dick just honestly felt that damn good, pumping into him and stirring his insides.

Now that Steve was much larger, and impossibly stronger, Bucky was salivating as he whimpered for more.

In no time at all, he found himself naked and spread out on the bed, legs spread wide open with Steve’s hands firmly wrapped around his ankles. A thick, long groan was dragged from Bucky’s throat, his eyes rolling back in his head as his lover slid into him in one quick, single movement. Steve sat there, body stilled as Bucky shivered around his girth, little whines escaping him even as he wasn’t being actively pleasured.

Bucky managed to get his eyes open, tears collecting in the corners as he blinked up at the blond above him. He hadn’t even managed a nod before Steve was moving, his thrusts harsh and brutal against Bucky’s ass.

And that only had Bucky moaning and almost wailing with his need, back arching off the bed when Steve managed a sinfully delightful angle, one that had his prostate hit on every push into his tight channel.

Above him, Steve was watching him, heavy-lidded with mouth slack and open, the grips on Bucky’s ankles growing nearly painful as his pleasure mounted.

“ _Fuck_ , Steve I need you harder,” Bucky whined, tossing his head side to side.

"I might hur—"

“ _Fuck me, Rogers_ ,” Bucky demanded, blue eyes pinning his lover. “I swear, if I can walk straight out of this room we’re fucking through, you hear me?”

Steve’s eyes narrowed, the challenge taking root and stubborn determination blooming behind his gaze. Bucky had to bite his lip to keep his pleased grin in check. He knew his friend; if he showed any amount of smugness, Steve would do the  _opposite_  of what he wanted. Now, the blond was sliding his hands down Bucky’s calves until his thumbs hooked behind his knees. With a roughness that had Bucky mewling happily, Steve pushed his knees to his heaving chest and pulled back so that he was barely inside. Bucky watched his lover’s face through half-lidded eyes, sucking in a breath when he caught the muscle in Steve’s jaw clench.

That was all the warning he was given before Steve plunged home, their skin slapping together hard enough that the sound rang in the air and the bed frame slammed into the wall. Bucky let out a sound that was partially a strangled scream and a delighted laugh, his eyes rolling back in his head. The noise seemed to please Steve immensely, and the massive man lifted up onto his knees and leaned down heavily on his hands that still held Bucky’s legs up, keeping him all but immobile and spread wide open for his cock to drill into him.

Bucky sobbed with his pleasure, head tipped up, arms thrown out to the sides and gripping handfuls of quilt and sheets, and he begged for harder, faster, his voice getting louder and more hungry as his release built in his gut.

"Q-quiet Buck, the others’ll hear—" Steve began halfheartedly, even as his thrusts grew savage against the brunet’s ass. He cut himself off though with a soft whimper, and Bucky knew he was just a few plunges away from bliss. With a huffing breath, the sergeant began whining prettily, his voice breaking and going hoarse with the volume, not to mention how long he’d been crying out and pleading for more from his lover.

With a punched out sound, Steve stilled completely after three, bone-rattling thrusts, and Bucky could feel a warmth spread behind his tailbone, could feel his lover’s massive cock pulsing his release into his body. Just the sensation of that alone had Bucky moaning and writhing on the rod that had been drilling his innards for the better part of an hour, his own member harder than marble resting in a puddle of precum on his abdomen.

Before Bucky could say anything about it, however, Steve was pulling out with a squelching noise and stooping to seal his hot mouth around the head of Bucky’s dribbling dick. A shout burst from the brunet’s mouth, and his hands were covering the back of Steve’s head.

"Christ Steve,  _Steve ‘m gonna cum I’m gon’-Steve!_ " he babbled, his orgasm rushing up on him and spilling over into his lover’s mouth, and the bastard just kept sucking. Even when Bucky was all but sobbing from the hypersensitivity and almost blacking out through a forced second orgasm, Steve suckled him.

Finally the captain eased off, smiling down at his panting, shattered friend. Bucky couldn’t move, could barely keep his eyes open, but a smile rested on his lips all the same.

"The others definitely heard that," Steve said sheepishly, stroking Bucky’s lower abdomen.

"F’they didn’t know we were fucking ‘fore this, they’re completely stupid," Bucky accused, mustering the strength to roll onto his stomach, trying to stop the slow trickle of Steve’s seed out of his entrance.

A large hand gripped one of his asscheeks and levered them apart. “You’re a mess,” Steve murmured, but there was obvious heat in his voice. Figures that serum would also give him a sinfully short refractory period, Bucky idly thought.

“ _Mm_ , you could always clean me up a bit,” he murmured tiredly, throwing a coy look over his shoulder and arching his rear up into the air. “I dunno if we have any cloths, so your tongue will have to do.”

Fire burned in Steve’s gaze, and a filthy grin rose to Bucky’s lips.


	11. Chapter Eleven: STUCKY, RATED E (inappropriate patriotism jokes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was actually meant to be my first stucky fic ever.

Bucky stumbles into the private room first, laughing freely as he almost trips over his own boots. He can hear Steve enter the dim room right behind him, the door clicking shut quietly, and his grin broadens. When he turns around, lips are pressed to his insistently, hungrily, and Bucky can’t help but moan thickly beneath the affection.

Strong arms, impossibly strong, are around his waist and his feet are suddenly an inch off the floor before the soldier is wrapping his legs around his lover’s trim waist. A chuckle bubbles up from Bucky’s throat as he’s carried to what he assumes will be a bed, the novelty that is _Steve_ carrying _him_ not escaping him for a moment, and Steve answers with an amused sound of his own.

At this point in time, Bucky is pleasantly tipsy. Tongue loose, cheeks warm and red, and his skin tingly and aching for a lover’s touch. Steve however is completely sober despite his several beers, which is another novelty, but it definitely is not putting a damper on their evening.

With a pleased noise, Steve pulled back from their kiss and dumped Bucky onto the bed, smiling broadly at the brunet’s indignant huffing at such rough treatment before crawling on top of him. They were kissing again, deeply and desperately as Steve situated himself between Bucky’s thighs.

Bucky groaned and shook his head quickly before rolling them over so that he was above his long-time friend and lover, and part of him was hugely pleased that Steve allowed the movement.

“Not naked enough,” Bucky gasped slightly, breathless and puffy-lipped from their enthusiastic kissing. He could feel spit drying coolly on his mouth and chin, and a wide grin split his face.

Fingers fumbling in his slight intoxication, he managed to open Steve’s jacked and with a bit of coaxing, it was off his lover’s muscled frame and tossed across the room haphazardly. Another wicked smile and Bucky was yanking the other man’s undershirt up his torso and eventually it was joining the coat.

“ _God bless America_ ,” he all but moaned, taking in Steve’s new body.

He was salivating at the specimen before him, and though he missed the scrawny, boney Steve whose body he had first lain with, there was definitely something to be said about this super soldier serum. With a glint in his eye, and a touch of worry, Bucky slid down the full length of his lover’s body until he was kneeling on the floor between Steve’s legs.

“Let’s see what we have in here,” Bucky teased as he worked on Steve’s fly, and an interesting flush overcame the captain’s features.

For the few seconds it took for him to open his lover’s trousers and pull them and his underpants down, Bucky was completely confused by Steve’s apparent embarrassment. With all of Rogers’ genetic short-comings, the size or appearance of his cock had never been one of them, which worried the brunet some. If whatever procedure Steve had gone through made his body this big, how much more endowed was he between his thighs?

Relief flashed through the brunet as he finally revealed Steve’s package. “Good to see not everything has changed,” Bucky said, mock-coyly with a sultry wink up at his lover.

“It’s smaller, though,” Steve muttered, his brow furrowed confusedly down at the man between his knees.

“What?” Bucky barked out with a thick laugh. “What are you talking about, you’re hung like a damn horse still!”

“It seems smaller!” the blond continued, ears turning pink at his friend’s gobsmacked expression.

There were long moments where the two men stared at each other before another loud laugh bubbled up from Bucky’s chest and he swiftly rose to press an open-mouth, wet kiss to Steve’s cheek. “You idiot. You grew into the massive thing,” he groaned, palming the still-soft length and sighing as it slowly pulsed to life.

Falling back to his knees, he winked up at Steve before lapping teasingly at the blonde’s balls. Grabbing the inside of Steve’s right thigh, Bucky pushed his legs wide, exposing his inner thigh and the junction of his upper-leg and crotch to his questing tongue and teeth. Torturing the sensitive strip of flesh never failed to have Steve panting and grabbing his hair, and Bucky groaned as he felt his lover’s cock rise to attention against his cheek. Retreating slightly, he gazed at the spectacle before him, his friend all muscular and sweating, impressive cock standing almost at full length with its tip glistening with precum.

Bucky smirked, and a familiar look of trepidation filled Steve’s hazy eyes. “I pledge allegiance to the Cock of the United States of America,” Bucky murmured solemnly, eyebrow raised at the captain’s loud groan, and he placed a hand over his heart. “And to the Republic, for which—”

“Bucky, quit it!” Steve groaned, humour and exasperation warring in his voice. “We don’t have time for this. If anyone walks in on us—”

“Hey, I’m about to suck _Captain America’s_ dick. They’d give me medal for doing my duty as an American citizen,” Bucky scoffed, but relented anyway, his mouth spreading around Steve’s girth and swallowed him as deeply as he could manage. Now that he had his friend pulsing on his tongue, Bucky realized he hadn’t been completely correct in assessing Steve’s size, as the stretch at the corners of his mouth was tight, his jaw ached more than it had once done, and he couldn’t swallow him. Perhaps it was lack of practice in the months since they last did this together, but as it was Bucky was going to have to pull out his old tricks to get his throat around his lover properly.

Steve seemed over the moon with the attention on his length, regardless of Bucky’s shortcomings at the moment. The larger man was moaning low in this throat, fingers threading through Bucky’s short hair once again, playing at holding him in place between his thickly muscled thighs. With a huff, Bucky pressed a thumb into the sensitive strip of flesh that would have Rogers mewling and hummed, opening his throat so that he moved further down Steve’s shaft. The blond released a choked off sound, his body going rigid beneath Bucky’s lips, and if the brunet could smirk he would have in that moment.

At first his humming was just long single notes, just enough so that he could bob his head comfortably, keeping his airway open and loose, as well as pleasuring his lover with the vibrations, but then he got a bit creative, and a little bit mischievous. He stared up the length of Steve’s body, willing the man to look at him, wanting to see his perfect face when he began. It took releasing the pressure of his thumb at the apex of Steve’s thigh and groin for bleary eyes to meet his, and Bucky winked at him.

“B-Buck,” Steve warned through a whine, but the brunet began humming a specific tune, sliding the tight ring of his lips further down the captain’s rod, tongue swirling along the large vein. His lover’s eyes widened and a pitiful look of pleading washed over his face when the opening chords of the Star-Spangled Banner vibrated through his cock and into his gut. “Bucky you can’t—this is—is— _God, Buck,_ I-I’m going to get you for this, _God_.”

Holding back his chuckles, Bucky continued his patriotic humming, swallowing around the thickness and wrenching a desperate sound from his lover, the noise strangled and still touched with some exasperation. Somewhat annoyed that Steve wasn’t completely mindless yet, the older man pushed himself a bit hard, swallowing more of his lover’s girth, his humming growing more determined even as he choked for a moment. Steve all but shouted, thighs clamping around Bucky’s head and fists twisting in the hair he could hold onto. With a flourish with his tongue, Bucky went into the final lines of the national anthem, his throat and mouth stretched impossibly wide by the thickness. Soon he was beginning to pull up, humming louder and longer, blue eyes sliding up to meet Steve’s smugly as he finished the anthem.

The good captain was moaning and gasping, his body shaking like a leaf as Bucky worked his cock, thumbs pressing into all the right pressure points along his pelvis to have him twitching and almost begging. Something changed in Steve’s expression though, something hardened and Bucky felt his chest clench in anticipation, and his own erection throbbed in his trousers. Those huge hands wrapped around the back of his head, holding him completely still on Steve’s cock, just before he would be gagging on it.

Heat flared in Steve’s eyes and he swept a thumb down Bucky’s cheek until he was pressing in at the corner of the brunet’s mouth, feeling the taut stretch of it around his own dick. Steve thrust up into his friend’s mouth, choking the man and pulling a guttural noise from him. For a few short moments, the captain kept at it, bucking into Bucky’s mouth and gagging him rhythmically until tears began streaming down the brunet’s cheeks. Finally he yanked Bucky off of him, and the sergeant managed a weak grin at the blond.

His entire face felt wet, his chin coated in spittle and his cheeks reddened with hot tears, and his collar was soaked with sweat.

“That was bad,” Steve scolded, dragging the smaller man up off the floor and slinging him across the bed.

“Oh God,” Bucky moaned, eyes glazing over as tough hands fell on his hips before sliding forward and around to open his belt and fly, and soon his trousers and briefs were wrenched off of his ass and hips and down to his knees. The heat of his lover disappeared from behind him for a moment, but Steve returned quickly enough with a slick hand, fingers dripping with an oil as they delved into the cleft of Bucky’s ass.

“Always prepared, g-glad to see that hasn’t changed,” Bucky babbled before letting out a shocked noise when a finger slid into him without pause. The first digit was quickly joined by another, the lengths pumping into him roughly and without mercy. Bucky was grunting with each hard twist inside him, teeth grit together and eyes screwed shut. “Just do it, now Steve, c’mon.”

He thanked his lucky stars that the blond wasn’t being too stubborn, as the fingers pulled back and were replaced almost instantly with a thick bluntness.

“Ready?” Steve asked, but he hardly waited for Bucky’s garbled response before he was wedging into his tight hole, stretching Bucky open. Steve had always been thick and long, and though he wasn’t changed too much below the belt by whatever the scientists did to him, it was enough to be almost painful. Thankfully, Steve seemed to sense there was something different this time and paused once he finally bottomed out inside his lover, hands massaging Bucky’s firm ass while he adjusted.

The fullness left him breathless, mouth gaping soundlessly while Steve kneeled motionlessly behind him, pelvis pressed tight to his rear. With a shuddery grunt, he shift his hips and whined helplessly when his lover began his merciless rutting. Bucky had always loved it rough, fast, and dirty, but before it was difficult for Steve to give him what he needed. Many nights ended with Steve on his back, and Bucky straddling him and riding his cock until they both fell to pieces.

Not this night, Bucky managed to think before his mind was scattered with a particularly hard thrust into his core, his vision going black for the moment. He wasn’t given time to recover though, already being pounded into by the next thrust before he could catch his breath from the one before it.  For a long while, Bucky couldn’t breathe, couldn’t make a sound as Steve took what he needed from his body, large hands holding and levering the globes of his ass apart. He wanted to see what Steve did, wanted to watch Steve’s cock disappear into his willing body over and over and over again, see the length being swallowed by his greedy ass with every brutal plunge.

Finally a whine made it to the surface, a sound that was so desperate and hungry that Bucky almost felt embarrassed by it, but then Steve was changing the angle just so that his cock was nailing something inside him that had fireworks burst behind his eyelids on every inward stroke. A scream was punched out of Bucky as a hand palmed at his leaking cock, slick fingers wrapping around it loosely and tugging at it lightly. The touch on his prick was the complete opposite of the savage taking of his body, and that only lit Bucky’s veins on fire more, that Steve was still his gentle lover, even as he was able to pound into him relentlessly.

“Steve,” Bucky moaned, his voice loud and ringing in the room as his orgasm rushed up on him, his gut coiling tight with the urgency of it. Before he even could think to warn his lover further, he was spilling his load across the bed sheets with a shattered wail cracking in his throat, eyes rolling back so hard it almost hurt.

Still shaking and sated, Bucky found himself shoved down into the wet spot he made and Steve climbed more on top of him. Without a word, Steve resumed movement, his pounding savage against Bucky’s smaller body, cock spearing deep into his entrance and pulling all sorts of pleasure-pained noises from Bucky. The brunet loved every moment of it, even as his body screamed with hypersensitivity, his own voice cracking with each broken shout.

“C’mon Rogers,” Bucky begged, his cock stirring beneath his pinned body and his hole raw and aching. A smug smirk and a dark chuckle managed to escape him. “Fill m-me with freedom and justice— _ah!_ ”

Steve stiffened and grabbed the short hair at the back of Bucky’s head, turning the brunet’s face into the pillow and holding him there like that as he railed the man’s ass. By the way he was shaking now, he was close, so very close, so Bucky took the smothering in stride, moaning loud and long into the pillow.

Finally Steve gave three brutal snaps of his hips, the force of which slid Bucky up the bed several inches before he froze. Bucky could feel him pulsing inside him, could feel a flood of warmth and he let out a pleased huff as his lover softened inside him. Slowly, Steve lifted up off of him, pulling out with a wet sound and sitting on the edge of the bed, panting for breath. It wasn’t the same panting he used to do. There was no deep wheezing or rattling in his chest anymore, just the general breathlessness of someone who had spent a good chunk of time fucking someone into the mattress.

Bucky stayed completely still, the sheets sticking to his lower abdomen and the pillowcase stuck to his sweaty brow. There was a trickle of spunk making its way down his perineum, the sensation ticklish and very nearly annoying, but he was far too fucked out to move.

Steve laid out next to him, completely naked as he was and met Bucky’s eyes. “None of that stuff again, the patriotism jokes,” Steve said firmly, and the brunet knew he wasn’t kidding in this. He merely nodded tiredly and shrugged his response.

It was when he began to doze that he realized he was still basically fully dressed and that he was lying in a puddle of his own cum in his only set of clothes. “Rogers! You got my clothes dirty,” Bucky growled, pushing himself up so he could shuck his soiled coat and shirt before working his boots and pants off.

“I told you I would get you for your attitude, Barnes,” Steve murmured, eyes shut as he dozed lightly, a light smirk on his lips.


	12. Chapter Twelve: STUCKY, RATED G (cuddles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "do you mind writing a cuddle? Just a cuddle between the two goobers we love so well. I honestly haven't seen enough cuddles and I tend to write them sad and introspective rather than loving. You do the love thing better."
> 
> For maeglinhiei

It was a quiet Tuesday night, the television on with the volume turned down low, the flickering blueish white of it the only light in the room. Steve was laying long across his sofa, one leg straight while the other hung off the edge. Between his slightly spread legs, Bucky quietly dozed with his head resting on Steve’s chest. The blond had his sketchpad, and though the positioning was incredibly awkward and tiring for his arms (as he had to hold the notebook above his lover’s back), he continued his idle doodling, squinting in the low light of the room.

They had been like this for hours, falling on the couch together to watch reruns for shows they didn’t understand after eating Chinese take-out for dinner, and eventually ending up in this position. Bucky’s metal elbow was digging into Steve’s hip, and he could tell there was probably going to be a bruise there, and the heat radiating from his lover was causing damp sweat to build between them, and Steve’s arms were cramping from holding the sketchpad up and drawing, but he would die before he woke the slumbering brunet.

It almost felt like it had before everything, just the quiet peace of a low light and a quiet sound of the radio, sleeping comfortably and feeling safe. And after everything had happened, these moments were so agonizingly rare, when Bucky was content to just press himself against Steve’s warmth and breathe, that Bucky was even able to sleep at all, let alone in the company of another person, even Steve.

So the blond continued on, not acting surprised or overly pleased even if he felt like singing when Bucky showed even a hint of his old, affectionate, warm self. He rolled with it, let it happen, let Bucky have what he needed despite the selfish undercurrent.

Without even thinking about it, Steve dipped his head and pressed a slow, soft kiss to the crown of Bucky’s head. The brunet shifted with a low grunt, letting out a hoarse sound of confusion before lifting his head to peer up at Steve with narrowed, bleary blue eyes. One side of his face was sweaty, hair a mess and stuck to the pressure-reddened skin of his cheek and forehead.

"Hi," Steve murmured, smiling lightly at his friend and lover. His heart clenched as the other man mirrored his expression.

"Hi," Bucky whispered, scooting up further onto Steve’s body and pressing his face into the blond’s neck and mouthing at the skin a bit before sighing contentedly. His metal arm was still digging into Steve’s side, but he couldn’t possibly be happier in that moment.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: STUCKY, RATED E (rough sex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **jibblyuniverse asked:** Bucky choking on moans because of how hard and how good it feels when Steve Fucks him raw

Barnes can’t deny just how much he fucking loves it when Steve holds him down and rails into him, how he lives for the rare times Steve lets himself go and gives them what they both need. He can’t—no, won’t deny just how badly he aches for the way Steve’s fingers drill bruises into the pale flesh of his ass as the captain levers the firm globes apart, or how he all but gags on his sounds when Steve’s fingers find his hair and uses that to hold on to while he moves.

And Bucky will never deny how much he fucking loves being fucked through an orgasm, his scream being cut short when Rogers just  _keeps moving_ , and God the sergeant can hardly breathe through the over-sensitivity and the painful pleasure of his lover’s hands on his body, the thickness still spearing into him brutally and perfectly and soon enough Bucky is completely silent. His eyes are rolled back and he’s shaking, mouth open and fucking drooling on the duvet, half laying in his own puddle of cum as his lover drills into him and he can’t even muster the breath for a whine or a begging ‘please’ for more, for less, for  _something_. His cock is hard again and he wants to come but he can’t even move his arms, he’s so fucked out.

A startled yelp is pulled from him when Steve’s hand slipped beneath him and gripped his swollen, painfully sensitive cock and began stroking, pulling more pleasure-pained sounds from the sergeant. Bucky couldn’t deny just how fucking good that felt, Steve dragging another orgasm out of him, even if he had wanted to. And that was what the captain was doing, bringing him off a second time whether his body would handle it or not, and kept the rapid, brutal snaps of his hips against Bucky’s ass going strong, the sounds of their flesh slapping filling the room and probably perfectly audible to their neighbours.

And Bucky didn’t give even half of a flying fuck about that, not when his second orgasm of the night was tearing through him and pulling a thick groan from his throat that was choked off short by a round of particularly harsh thrusts into him.

He didn’t even need to say anything, that he couldn’t take anymore there, that he needed a break or something needed to change, before Steve was pulling out and slipping the condom off of his cock. Bucky rolled over slowly, his hip smeared in the wet splash of spunk across the comforter he laid upon, and Steve was looming above him, hand slipping into Bucky’s hair and twisting his fingers in the brown locks.

Bucky couldn’t’ve helped the shattered whine of want that burst from him at that if he wanted to, and he gladly moved where the harsh hand in his hair led him, opening his moist, panting mouth and swallowing his lover’s thick cock with great enthusiasm.

He fucking loved it when Steve let go and fucked him hard, and fast, and raw into the mattress before holding him still by his hair and took his mouth with as much gusto and need. He fucking loved it when Steve allowed himself to just selfishly and mindlessly  _take_ , even if it came at the cost of being hyped up on adrenaline after a particularly close call on a mission. _  
_

Either way, Bucky would moan and gag around Steve Rogers’ cock as he half laid, half kneeled in the evidence of his two orgasms, with Steve’s hand in his hair keeping his head up for the plundering girth between his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i started falling asleep near the end of writing this so...yeah it's not very good but whatevs


End file.
